DBS061
is the sixty-first episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū Black reveals that he is Zamasu who stole Gokū's body. Zamasu reveals that he is the future counterpart of Zamasu from the past. Gokū is unable to understand why Zamasu survived Beerus' destruction. Black tells the Saiyan trio that the Time Ring he obtained from killing Gowasu protects him from him alterations. Black and Zamasu fire a Cooperation Kikōha, ut Gokū, Vegeta and Trunks protect themselves by transforming into Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan respectively. Gokū tries fighting the immortal Zamasu, but he and Black block Gokū's efforts and send him smashing into the ground. In order to carry out his justice, Black needed someone who understood him completely; meaning him. After killing Gowasu in his timeline and stealing Gokū's body, Black went to the future and killed Gowasu, then convinced the future Zamasu to join him in carrying out his justice. Afterwards, the future Zamasu used the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal. Black and Zamasu reveal that they destroyed the future's Super Dragon Balls so that they can never be used again, which shocks the Saiyan trio. Then, Black killed all of the gods so that he and Zamasu became the only ones with power in order to enact the Zero Humans Plan. The Zero Humans Plan involves killing all the humans in the universe so that the universe will become a peaceful paradise uninfluenced by the repugnant humans. Black and Zamasu begin fighting with Gokū, Vegeta and Trunks. However, the Saiyan trio are overwhelmed by Black and Zamasu's might. Black tells Gokū about how he used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with him and then killed him along with Chi-Chi and Goten. Black pierces Zamasu so that he can pierce Gokū as well. However, Gokū breaks free of Black's energy sword attack, now furious for what Black did to his family. Gokū's anger along with his Super Saiyan Blue transformation allows him to briefly overwhelm Black and Zamasu. However, Black and Zamasu's invincible bodies do not sustain any severe damage. Black retaliates by piercing Gokū's body with multiple energy blades. Gokū transforms back to normal and land on the ground, badly injured and knocked out. Vegeta and Trunks attempt to help Gokū, but Zamasu stops them. Trunks decides to deal with Black even if it costs him his life. Black tells Trunks that the main reason he is carrying out the massacre of the humans is because of him. Black and Zamasu know that Trunks used the Time Machine repeatedly to change the past and as a result, he created the situation he is now in. Black and Zamasu blame Trunks for defiling the taboo of time travel and as a result they have decided to murder all humans because of Trunks' sin. Trunks attacks Black in rage as he only wanted to save everyone, only to fail while Vegeta tries attacking Zamasu but has no effect. Black injures Trunks with a ki blast, which causes him to fall onto the ground. Black and Zamasu reiterate that time travel is a special privilege meant only for the gods which is why it is Trunks' fault for their actions. Suddenly, Trunks becomes embroiled in rage and powers up immensely, which catches Black, Zamasu and Vegeta's attention. Trunks becomes surrounded by yellow and blue aura and his eyes turn white. The empowered Trunks vows to kill Black. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes